


Love Live!: Danganronpa Festival

by himikowoyumeno



Series: Love Live! Danganronpa AU [1]
Category: Danganronpa, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himikowoyumeno/pseuds/himikowoyumeno
Summary: 18 Girls. One School. Only One way to escape.-Honoka Kosaka had always been the type to be able to quickly cheer her friends up in any sort of negative situations.Her gut told her today would be the day that would end.-Based on the Danganronpa series by Spike Chunsoft©️Characters from Love Live! SIP & Sunshine!!





	1. Preface: Author’s Note

Thank You for taking time to read this! I hope to update this fic as often as I can, with school coming to a close soon. This is my first time writing such a (hopefully) long & semi-serious fic, so I apologize if it isn’t the best quality writing owo <3


	2. Chapter 2: Watchful Eyes, Fragile Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Beggining of it all.

A seemingly distant voice filled Honoka’s senses. It took the girl a second to come to the realization that all around her, she was surrounded by a sea of black. Confused, she let out a soft grunt and slowly opened her eyes. Little did the Mikan-Haired girl know she would’ve much rather stayed on the ground, nappinggod as long as she could muster.

“Honoka-Chan!” She heard a shrill voice exclaim. Honoka’s eyes widened as she tried to adjust to the new sensation of bright light on her Irises. Before she could begin to process her surroundings, she was pushed back as a figure enveloped her in a tight hug.

“Thank god... we were so worried about you! Why’d it take so long for you to get up?” The voice continued. Honoka quickly recognized it as belonging to one of her childhood friends, Kotori Minami. Honoka let a smile creep on to her lips, a sense of odd relief flowing through her. “Aha, sorry.........” her voice began to trail off as she tilted her head to the side. 

Standing behind the ashen haired girl, 16 others girls all gathered talking, each of them with a different look of wither bewilderment or fear on their faces. Honoka lifted an eyebrow. “Uh.....Kotori? Where are we? You didn’t tell me about a new practice facility....” Kotori bit her lip.  
“I-um.....” the girl fished for anything to say. “We don’t know.” Kotori cleared her throat. “That’s what we’re all trying to figure out. According to everyone else, we all eventually woke up one by one, lying on the ground in this place.” Honoka stood up, brushing the dust off of her skirt. “A Gym? Did Umi come up with some dastardly plan to make us all exercise more?” Honoka giggled. “That’d be just like her, I have gained a few pounds lately,,”

Kotori gulped once more. “I... don’t think so, Honoka-Chan. It’s probably a LOT more serious. Most of us have come to terms with the fact we might have been kidnaped.” Honoka felt her blood run cold, goosebumps finding their way onto her neck and arms. “R....really?” She asked, quizzically. “It would be an awfully hard task to kidnap eighteen girls at once. And for what?” Honoka decided the theory must be wrong. After all, who’d wanna harm two of the most beloved Idol groups of their time? As far as Honoka’s small little bubble extended, everyone loved her and all of her fellow idols.

“The Bird is right, y’know.” Honoka’s head snapped back to a new voice, walking up to the pair. Nico had her hands on her hips, face painted with an expression of annoyance. “The Gymnasium door is locked, but we can still see outside the window. We’re in a school for sure, but it isn’t Otonokizaka. Place looks almost ghostly.... looks like it hasn’t been used in years. This definitely isn’t a positive gathering.”

Honoka began to grow more worried with each passing second. Observing her surroundings, it didn’t look anything like any kind of school she’d ever went to, or even seen. Maybe her friends were right?.... Were they really all in danger?...  
...  
No! Of course they weren’t right. Honoka pouted momentarily, puffing her cheeks out before a determined expression washed across her face. Whatever the situation at hand may be, so what? She’d turn it into something positive! She judged past Kotori and Nico, letting herself into full view of every member of both Muse & Aqours.

However, just as the girl opened her mouth to speak, a chill ran down her spine as a sinister laugh erupted from the Gymnasium speakers. A few screams filled Honoka’s eardrums, and the “Hush!”’s followed immediately after.  
“I figure I’ve let you Rice-For-Brains screw around enough, Eh?” The voice contained, layering in snickers and giggles periodically. 

“SHOW YOURSELF, UNHOLY DEMON!” Yoshiko yelled at the ceiling. “WHAT BUSINESS HAVE YOU WITH THE FALLEN ANGEL, YOHA- ow!” Yoshiko was cut off from a quick karate chop to the head from Hanamaru. “The voice isn’t just speakin’ to you, Zura. We’re all here....” Yoshiko rubbed her head. “Y-yeah, I know....”  
“Wait- it’s Yohane!”  
The robotic voice let out a loud “A-HEM.” As I was saying....”

Suddenly, a small square hole appeared in the centre of the floor on the Gymnasium’s stage. A small wooden speaking podium slowly ascended, a microphone stood upright, attached to a metallic stand.  
For a few moments, nobody spoke. The tension could probably be cut with a knife, Honoka thought to herself. After almost a minute had passed, a couple of the girls began murmuring between themselves. “Well, looks like it was a fake-out everyone!” Mari exclaimed, throwing her arm around Kanan, who still looked unconvinced that the coast was clear. “Maybe the weirdo talking decided kidnaping teenage girls might’ve been a BAD ide-“

“Psyche! Not so fast, sweetie!” Everyone turned back in unison to face the front of the gym. A small black and white dog had jumped on top of the podium, a Red lightning strike-shaped patch on his left eye. “Not a chance any of you lovely ladies are going ANYWHERE!.....without the proper EXIT of course.” The dogs mouth somehow curled into a smile, bringing a paw up to it.

Honoka aggressively rubbed her eyes. Was she seeing things? Was this dog TALKING? Other concerns weighed more heavily on the others minds, it seemed.  
“Kay’ then.” Maki started. “What exactly do you want from us? Is it money? I’m sure I could get my parents to get us outta here real fast.”  
The dog snickered once more. “Puhuhuhu, I’m not after money, dear Nishikino.” Maki backed up slightly as her last name was called out. “H-how do you?-“  
“Simple! I know everything, and the thing I know most certainly more than anything else, is that you’re gonna need to get whole new mindsets if you wanna escape from this place!”

Honoka began to walk towards the Ying-Yang coloured canine. “Then.... what is it you do want? Just tell us so we can get out of here, please...” Honoka looked up to the podium, a pleading look in her eyes.  
“Well, if you insist. But only because you’re just so gosh darn adorable.” The Dog chuckled. “Y’see, what I want you to do is.....  
Stab! Burn! Drown! Decapitate! Dismember! Choke! Any conceivable way you can think of to kill one of your precious little friends!” The dog’s eyes narrowed. “Only then will one of you be able to escape. Given you get way with the deed, of course.” He finished.

Eighteen agape mouths wasn’t exactly the response Monopup had wanted, but it would do for now.  
Before anyone had the chance to say anything, Chika Takami Ran up to the stage and pointed a finger directly at Monopup. “I don’t know who you think you are, or who’s controlling you, but you’re insane if you think any of us will hurt one another! We’re all friends, and none of us are going to listen to you!” Honoka looked around, as every member nodded at one another, affirming Chika’s stance. 

Monopuo grumbled. “Usually I get a batch of kiddos who don’t know one another, they’re more eager to get started. But I know this will a hell of a lot more fun, Puhuhu!” He brought a paw up to his face. “You may not feel the need now kiddos, but unless you wanna he stuck in this school the rest of your natural born lives, I’d start plotting an unsolvable murder riiiiight about now!”

And with that, the dog quickly jumped back below the podium, and vanished. The gym stayed silent for a few moments, before the sound of a lock breaking filled their ears. The gymnasium door swung open. Everyone was about to exit, before the speaker came on once more. “By the way Kiddos, I didn’t take very much time to explain how the killin’ works! You’ll find a detailed explanation of the Class Trials in your student handbook, which will be inside your dorms. Each of you should have the keys to said dorm in your right pockets. Happy Killing!”

Everyone checked their pockets, and sure enough, each of them had a unique key with their name labeled on it.  
“Kayo-Chin.... I’m scared. I don’t wanna be here any more...” Rin choked out, clinging onto her friend. “I-it’s okay Rin, I’m sure we’ll all be fine! You can stay in my room if you’d like...” Hanayo hugged her friend.  
“Hey, everyone?” Honoka called out, bringing the attention onto herself. “I know this goes without saying, but let’s work together to beat that stupid dog, right? Just don’t lose hope! There’s gotta be a natural exit somewhere in here.”

“Well said, Honoka. I agree completely.” Dia nodded and shut her eyes for a moment. “Well, everyone? Let’s split up and explore the campus. Like she said, I’m sure whoever’s keeping us here slipped up somewhere.” She looked down at her younger sister, and squeezed her hand. “Me, Ruby, and the second years will explore the outside area.” She explained. Chika’s happy smile & a “Yousoro!” Followed. “Hanamaru, Yoshiko, you go along with the first and second years from muse to look around the first floor. Happy nods and agreements were exchanged as they headed out the door in a hurry, not without a distressed complaint from Yoshiko about the speed they were supposedly “Jogging.”  
“Nico, Nozomi, Eli, you three should look around the second floor. It seems the smallest, but keep a look out, anything and everything could be a clue!”

>Locations discovered!:  
-Chemistry Lab  
-Classrooms A, B, C, D & E  
-Computer Lab  
-Bathrooms A & B  
-Pool, Saunas, Hot Tub & Change Rooms  
-Cafeteria & Kitchen + Dining Area

After the investigations were finished, everyone met back up in the dining area. “Nothing turned up...” Nozomi informed the group, holding a Tarot card between her fingers, spinning it around.  
“Same here, unfortunately....” Umi responsed, scratching her head.  
“And we didn’t find anything either.” Riko finished, a dejected look on her face. 

“Hey, don’t be sad Riko!” Chika quickly chimes in, nudging the redhead. “I know we’ll find something eventually, just keep your head up, okay?” She finished with a smile. Riko smiled back, and the two began to laugh. “Yeah, there’s no time for being down, not in a strange scenario like this one!” Kanan added, a yawn escaping her lips. “We should all probably get some rest, we’ve worked pretty hard dont’cha think guys!” The sultry yawns of everyone answered Kanan’s question perfectly.

“Hold on, guys!”  
Honoka had a huge smile on her face. “I have an idea! Everyone should have a room buddy! We’ll sleep in pairs of two, just to be safe.”  
Nico scoffed. “Safe? You really think one of us is gonna go all stabby-stabby?”  
Honoka narrowed her eyes at the smaller third year. “No! What I don’t trust is that dog. We can’t be certain IT won’t go “Stabby Stabby”, Nico.”  
Nico grumbled a response that Honoka interpreted as “I guess.”

“Alright! So, Chika can bunk with Riko, Kanan & Mari, Dia & Ruby, Yoshiko & Hanamaru, Kotori & Umi, Eli & Nozomi, Maki & Nico, & Rin & Pana!”  
A few flushed faces arose in the crowd, but nobody disagreed with Honoka’s notion.  
“But, you left out yourself & You?” Eli questioned, tilting her head to the side at Honoka as if she was a lost child. “Ah.... well, You can just sleep with me then!”  
“I’m fine with that, just don’t kick me in your sleep, Kay?’” You laughed and walked to stand beside her temporary roommate.

“Well then, G’nite everybody!” You saluted the group before beggining to walk down the “Q-Z” section of last names for the dorms. You ruffled her dress a little looking for the key in her pocket, but eventually it cane out and she opened the door, taking a cautious step inside.

Before Honoka could step inside after the sailor, a tap on her shoulder sent her spinning around.  
“Oh, Chika! What’s up?”  
“Nothing much...” Chika responded. “I just wanted to thank you for being so positive for everyone. We wouldn’t all still be so in order if it weren’t for you.” Chika gave Honoka a warm smile before turning and walking down the hall into Riko’s dorm.

Honoka stepped back inside You’s room, a newfound fire lit underneath her. The two girls both stripped off their uniforms and climbed into the bed, too tired to look if the Dog had supplied them with extra clothes. Honoka determined that the room wasn’t anything fancy. Simple Bed & bathroom, with a storage closet and an accompanied bathroom. It would be suitable enough, at least for now. After turning off the lamp, both girls said their goodnights and drifted slowly into a slumber.

The next day almost went by in a flash. After Kotori & Hanayo had prepared breakfast for everyone the following morning, most of Muse & Aqours had changed into the swimsuits they had found in their dorms, and were having fun in the school’s pool.  
Maki sat dormant in a folding chair, observing everyone splashing around in the cool water. The mood had significantly lifted, but a select few remain solemn by the thoughts of yesterday. 

“Y’know Nishikino, it would probably be better for us join in too, we aren’t accomplishing much by thinkin’ bout it.” Nico gave the Tomato-haired girl a wink, before announcing “CANNONBALL!” And jumping in.  
Maki let a small smile creep onto her face as she sighed.  
“Might as well, It’s not like I have anything to read regardless...” but just as she prepared to dive in, everyone’s hearts stopped for a split second as the speaker’s signature glitchy noise came up.

“Heya Kiddos, how’s it goin? It’s your ol’ pallll!”  
“Cut the shit, dude.” Kanan looked up at the speaker. “The hell d’ywant now? Leave us alone.” The navy haired girl attempted to get everyone to ignore the Dog’s antics by splashing around and pretending the voice wasn’t there, but to no avail.  
“Why, just giving you your first MOTIVE of course!”  
Everyone winced as the dog laughed. “Upupu, actually, that’s wrong! Only ONE of you will be receiving said motive! I wonder... who will it be? Only time will tell!”

And with that, MonoPup dissapeared once more. However, the impact of his statement still lingered.  
The sound of moving water was the only one in the pool area, and it was ear piercing in a different sort of way.  
“No Biggie!” Rin exclaimed, “whoever gets it, just tell everyone, Nya!” “Excellent idea Rin, of course. This hardly matters at all!” Nozomi patted Rin on the head. “Yeah! no “Motive” of any sort could bring us all to hurt each other!” Ruby exclaimed happily. “Now then everyone, back to our regularly scheduled pool party!”

Despite the reassurance constantly pumped out of the third years, tension was clearly starting to build within the large group of girls. Trust was an essence, and nobody wanted to lose it. Everybody here we’re friends, and nothing could change that!... right?

“Great Job Hanayo, the rice is just as good as I remember it.” Umi complimented. The group had shifted over time back into the dining hall, once again gathered together to share a meal. “More, Zura!” Hanamaru eagerly held out her bowl towards the chef. “J-Jeez Zuramaru... you’re going to get fat if you keep eating like that.” Yoshiko sighed and rested her face on the table. While the food was lovely, a feeling of dread still hung in the air.

DING DONG, BING BONG!  
Well Kiddos, It is now 10PM, which means it’s nightime! Head to your dorms and get some shut-eye!”  
MonoPup’s robotic voice faded as the broadcast was cut.  
Honoka & Chika both did their best at another hope speech, trying to keep everyone positive and upbeat, before everyone travelled to their respective rooms.

> You’s Dormatory, 10:15PM

Honoka & You exchanged yawns as they both changed into their Pajamas. Unlike the first night, they both lay awake in the cramped bed for a while.

“Hey, Honoka?” You asked, looking over at the energetic girl. “What should you do when,,, you’re jealous?”  
Honoka stifled a giggle. “Jealous? Who could YOU possibly be jealous of, You? You’re fit, adorable, and positive!”  
A small blush formed on the swimmers cheeks. “T-Thanks... but....” she looked over to the nightstand. “It’s about Chika. She’s always been my best friend... but I feel like we’re growing apart. It just, it hurts Yknow?”  
Honoka could see the pain in the girls eyes.  
“Well” Honoka began, “I think you should tell her how You feel! How YOU feels!” She smiled.  
“Bad pun, Kosaka.” You responded, a blank stare on her face.  
The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, before bursting into a fit of laughter.  
“Thank you, though. Really.” She smiled warmly. “Goodnight, Honoka.”  
“Goodnight You.”

...  
...  
...

 

Honoka woke up to the sound of screaming.  
She bolted upright in her bed, noticing You had already gotten up, throwing on her uniform. “Hurry!” She yelled at Honoka, before sprinting out the door.  
Honoka followed suit, her breath hitching as she saw the gathered group of girls standing around the outside of...

...  
Honoka’s blood ran cold.  
It couldn’t be.

She stopped at the doorway, before dropping to her knees.

There, next to a sobbing Ruby Kurosawa, was a lifeless body, laying in a pool of blood of their own blood..

 

Dia Kurosawa was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, Who Could Have Done It?


End file.
